


The Shaolin and the Shirai Ryu

by WintryTundra



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintryTundra/pseuds/WintryTundra
Summary: Hanzo Hasashi offers Kung Jin shelter for a while. Although, there’s more to be expected than just a warm welcoming





	1. Heated Discussions

After Shinnok’s defeat, Kung Jin had traveled to the Netherrealm in hopes of freeing his cousin, Lao, from Quan Chi’s control. But since Quan Chi is dead, there’s little hope in freeing them. Maybe he will be trapped as a revenant so long as he lives.  
Jin used a portal to escape as he was chased by Netherrealm beasts. He landed right on the doorstep of the Shirai Ryu’s residence. Dozens of men came out, drawing their swords as they surrounded a badly wounded Jin. He passed out in response. If it weren’t for Hanzo Hasashi, he would’ve been dead right now.

“Hold! Sheath your blades! He is not an enemy.” 

Hanzo said, coming from behind the men as did they what they were ordered to. He lifted Jin from the floor with a small groan, carrying him with one arm around his waist, then wrapped Jin’s arm around his shoulders for support as they headed to his bedroom. 

****Two Days Later****

Jin had woken up from his long sleep, recovering from his injuries as he groaned softly, sitting up. The room smelled of cherry blossom-scented candles. He found himself sitting on a soft bed, only to see Hanzo sitting at his desk, filling out papers and likewise.

“Hm...Hanzo?” 

He peered before sighing.

“Why am I here? I should be dead.”

“You will address me as either Master Hasashi or Master Hanzo. And if you ever intend on being informal with me again, I will order my men to take you away.” He added in a stern, austere tone.

The Shaolin scowled at the Grandmaster. “Then go ahead! Do it! Besides, you’re the damn cause of all this! If Quan Chi were still alive, I wouldn’t have been in this predicament.” He shouted in anger as the Grandmaster, who was infuriated, approached him.

“He murdered my clan. My wife. My son. He deserved death!” Hanzo shouted back, grabbing Jin’s shirt as he prepared to punch him, but couldn’t bring himself to hurt Jin. Tears rolled down the Shaolin’s face.

“You are so selfish. You act as if you’re the only friggin’ man who’s lost a family. Kung Lao was my family. I’m his younger cousin! I considered him a hero!” He replied, sobbing softly.

“And yet your cousin’s dead was not by my hand. For it was Shao Kahn’s.” The Grandmaster said bluntly, weakening his grip onto Jin’s shirt. Something that he said made Hanzo’s face expression change into a more guilty one. 

The younger male sighed heavily in response. “You have a point, but still...you’re not the only one who knows what loss is. After my cousin’s dishonorable death, my family’s fortunes went downhill, so we had to live in the United States of America, just to live a normal life. I became a wandering thief. An encounter with Raiden made me realize that anyone can be redeemed of their actions, if they’re either a hero or a villain. It doesn’t matter. Everyone is capable of saving themselves. And that is why I redeemed myself by joining the Shaolin Monks.”

 

He spoke in a more respectful, yet diplomatic tone.

Those words left Hanzo silent before saying, “Jin...I apologize for causing so much pain for you.”

He muttered, feeling ashamed of himself until he felt the hand on his shoulder. “Hm?” 

“Don’t worry. I understand your motives. He would’ve never restored them, even if SF tried to force him to do so. So please, don’t be so hard on yourself.” He reassured the older male, giving Hanzo a warm smile.

“Thank you, young Kung. Once you are fully recovered...my clan and I will accompany you on your next journey to the Netherrealm.”

He spoke tenderly, then stood before placing a hand on his chest, bowing to the Shaolin. 

“Oh? And what makes you think I’d do it again?” He asked in a curious tone.

“You are just as obstinate as your cousin. I have bested him in combat before, and trust me, he was more than headstrong.” He chuckled softly.

“Hey! That’s not true...ok, maybe a little bit.” He nudged Hanzo’s shoulder as the two of them laughed. “...Thank you, Master.” 

“Oh? What’s this? Jin, being respectful to his elders? This is something new indeed.” He teased while still chuckling. 

“C-Come on...shove off!” He exclaimed, blushing softly from Hanzo’s remark. 

The Grandmaster noticed the Shaolin’s blush, but didn’t say anything about it. “Would you like me to teach you a bit of our clan’s Ninjutsu? I believe you possess the necessary ki for it?”

The Shaolin nodded in agreement. “First, your assistance, and now, you’re offering free tutelage? You’re too kind, Master Hasashi...but why?”

“You and I share both share the same pain. And that is all the more reason for us to bond. If you’d take me as your master? At least, for now. I know that Takeda was once my student, but you...you have just as much potential as he did.” 

He confessed, giving Jin a sincere smile. 

“...Alright then. Let’s do it.” 

He said, climbling off the bed with Hanzo’s help.


	2. The Student and the Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two weeks of rigorous training, Jin almost succeeds in mastering the fundamentals of Shirai Ryu Ninjutsu. Hanzo wants to test his skills...without his normal weapons.

****Two Weeks Later****

Alone in the Shirai Ryu dojo, Jin had been practicing with a blade that was carved from wood. He was dressed in a new Shirai Ryu outfit, a gift from Hanzo Hasashi. He swung it around with ease, slicing the wind itself. Although he couldn’t seem to hold it correctly, considering he’s been fighting with a bow and chakram for so long. 

Hanzo opened the doors to the dojo, entering as he closed them from behind without Jin even noticing. With his own practice katana, he charged at Jin from behind, swinging at his midsectionz 

“Hyah!” 

Thanks to his quick reflexes, he managed to block the swing, only for himself disarmed with his back against the floor. He tried to get up, but stopped when Hanzo pinned him down with the katana near his neck.

“A-Agh...dammit.” 

The Grandmaster gave him a stern look in his eyes, getting off of the Shaolin as he helped him back up on his feet. 

“Your lack of strength is your weakness. Your commitment is weak.” 

“I don’t need a lecture, Master!” Jin protested before feeling a pair of warm, soft hands above his own, showing him how to hold his blade properly. 

“You’re left-handed, are you not?”

Hanzo asked from behind, his muscular chest pressed against his back like glue. He then proceeded to fix the way he was holding the hilt on the blade.

“Y-Yeah...”

Jin replied, feeling a large bulge against his ass. What exactly was Hanzo thinking? Did he harbor romantic feelings for Jin?

The older male cleared his throat before backing away, getting into a fighting stance. “Impress me, young Kung.”

The Shaolin was lost in thoughts before snapping back into reality, getting into his fighting stance as well.

“Fine...”

Hanzo nodded. “...Hajime!”

The two clashed.

***Twenty minutes later***

Hanzo found himself against the floor, with a blade pointed near his neck. Jin grinned a bit, although he didn’t manage to disarm Hanzo. 

“Just like Takeda.” He chuckled before he held his hand out for Jin to lift him up on his feet. “Nicely done, Jin.”

“Aw, c’mon, don’t compare me to that tech nerd.” Jin spoke in a playful tone while helping the ninja up on his feet. 

The Grandmaster smiled before leaving the dojo, gesturing Jin to follow him back to his bedroom. “Come, young Kung. There is something I’d like to share with you.” 

The Shaolin raised an eyebrow before following. “Sure...”


	3. The Undying Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo invites Kung Jin back into his bedroom, although for a different purpose...

It was nighttime. They entered the bedroom, with Hanzo closing the door from behind, locking it. Jin sat down on the bed as Hanzo sat next to him.

“So...what did you wanna talk about?” 

Kung Jin asked in a curious tone, placing his hands onto his thighs while looking up to Hanzo, then looked down to the floor.

“You and I have a lot in common. Don’t you agree?” He asked, feeling the heat rising into him, responding once more as Jin nodded. 

“Well, I...er...please forgive me, but...I’ve harbored feelings for you.” 

Jin’s cheeks were bright red in reaction to the sudden confession. “M-Master? Please tell me you’re joking.”

“Would that I could, but I am afraid not. I-If you’d allow me to prove it, I...” 

Hanzo leaned closer before slowly wrapping his muscular, large arms around the Shaolin’s waist, pulling Jin into a gentle kiss.

Jin kissed the older male in a hesitant manner. As the kiss became wild and deepened, he hopped onto Hanzo’s lap, slipping his tongue into the kiss. Their pants became louder as their tongues danced. 

“Mmf...” Jin moaned into the kiss as he tasted Hanzo’s saliva, placing his hand onto the male’s large biceps.

Hanzo’s erection grew bigger as it poked Jin’s ass. He let a small groan escape from his lips, groaning into the kiss before pulling away, leaving a string of saliva between their lips. 

“Show me what you can do, young Kung.” He whispered into his ear, nibbling at his ear.

Jin let out a moan before pushing Hanzo onto the bed. He pulled him into another kiss, unbuttoning his own shirt and removing it, revealing his slightly muscular biceps and shoulders, following along with his toned chest and abs. A perfect body for a Shaolin.

He grinded his hard 8-inch cock against Hanzo’s abs, groaning softly as he pulled away. 

“Oh, and Master Hasashi...?” He whispered before removing his bottom clothing and shoes, leaving his underwear on, that concealed the bulge in it.

“Hm? What is it?” He asked while removing his own clothing, slowly sliding his underwear down, revealing his muscular chest, biceps and abs. Along with his glowing lower body, as an 11 inch cock hung from his body. “Like what you see?~” He smirked as he caught Jin staring at his body.

“S-Shut up...I love you...” The Shaolin growled before pinning Hanzo onto the bed once more, sucking on the older male’s hard nipples, enjoying the sound of Hanzo’s small moans as he lowered himself to the large cock in front of him. 

“I love you too, my dear~” The Grandmaster chuckled, following along with a small moan of relief as Jin kissed the tip, slipping it into his mouth.

“A-Ah, fuck...” The ninja exhaled slowly as he guided the monk’s head up and down his shaft, while a bit of precum slipped into his mouth. “You’re doing great...” 

“Mmf...” Jin took it out of his mouth, his lips sliding up and down the base of the cock while looking up to Hanzo. 

“Yeah...take it all, love~” He moaned out before forcing the younger male to deepthroat the cock, throwing his head back in relief.

Jin gagged on the large length, holding onto Hanzo’s thighs as he took the entire cock into his mouth.

“O-Oh, shit...!” He bit his lip before pulling Jin into a brief kiss.

Jin returned the kiss before pulling away, lowering himself to Hanzo’s balls, take them into his mouth, one at a time. He released them with a satisfying pop while jerking his lover’s cock.

“I-I’m close...!” 

Hanzo tugged at Jin’s short ponytail as his cock was consumed once more. Jin nodded and without hesitation, he erupted his hot, sticky seed into his mouth, while most of it landed onto his face. “

“Fuck!!~”

Jin moaned softly as he swallowed his lover’s seed, and closed his eyes and the rest of it landed onto his face. Suddenly, Hanzo pulled Jin towards him in an aggressive manner, licking his own sperm off the Shaolin’s face, pulling him into a passionate kiss. 

“Mm...sweet.” He added before joining the kiss. 

A few seconds later, Hanzo pulled away, having a stern look on his face. “Turn around and bend over.” He ordered.

Jin did as he was told and blushed in embarrassment while doing so. The older male spread the boy’s asscheeks, exposing his pink, tight hole. He then began to eat Jin’s hole, sticking his tongue inside while stroking Jin’s cock with his free hand.

“M-Mm...Master...H-Hasashi...” He moaned out softly before gripping the bed sheets. Hanzo smirked as he enjoyed the hole, eating it like he hasn’t eaten in a week.

He gave one of Jin’s asscheeks a quick slap, making the younger male jump in surprise. He spat on the hole before drilling his tongue back into the hole.

“N-Ngh...” The Shaolin bit his lip, moaning loudly before Hanzo pulled away, grabbing a bottle of lube out of his nightstand. He applied some onto his fingers, lathering it all over his cock, then positioned his tip against the tight hole. 

“Ready, Jin?” He asked.

“Go ahead.” Jin whispered before feeling the tip sliding in, along with the rest of his length at a slow pace. His eyes rolled back in response before running out of breath in an instant. His moans grew increasingly louder along with Hanzo’s grunts of pleasure. 

“Fuck! S-So tight...!” Hanzo grunted before slapping Jin’s asscheeks as soon as the entire cock slid inside of Jin’s heated, tight hole. He began to move slowly, making Jin bite down onto the bed sheets. The thrusts became increasingly faster as the older male grabbed ahold of Jin’s hair, tugging at it.

“A-Ah...! It hurts...and yet, it feels so good!~” The Shaolin moaned out loudly, his ass getting pounded by Hanzo’s cock.

The Grandmaster grunts were even louder than before, rocking his hips back and forward while slamming deeply into his lover. Letting go of the Shaolin’s hair, he leaned forward and lied on Jin’s back while thrusting, rocking the bed.

“You know what? I have a better idea.” He whispered before kissing the back of his neck. He pulled away from Jin, carrying him towards his desk. 

Jin’s back was pressed against the desk in mere seconds while his legs rested onto Hanzo’s shoulders. He entered his lover once more, biting his lip before slamming deep into him once more, hitting a spot inside of his prostate that sent vibrations all over Jin’s body. 

Jin jerked himself off as Hanzo thrusted deep and fast inside of him, hitting the sweet spot consecutively. He moaned in ecstasy as he was close to his climax.

“M-Master...I’m gonna...!”

He shot his seed all over Hanzo’s chest, moaning loudly as he did so. Hanzo came shortly after Jin’s release as he filled Jin with his seed. He was pulled down by Jin as he growled into his ear, while Jin moaned breathlessly into his ear. 

The Grandmaster pulled himself out of Jin, carrying him back to the bed, lying beside Jin as he tried to catch his breath.

“That was the best training session I’ve ever had...thanks.”

Jin whispered, as his hand was taken into Hanzo’s. 

Hanzo nodded the chuckled, pulling his new student/lover on top of him. “No need for thanks...I love you, Kung Jin.” 

“I love you, too...” He replied before pulling Hanzo into a soft, passionate kiss.


End file.
